The usefulness of the water-soluble composition, artesunic acid (compound 1) in the form of its sodium salt, is impaired by its poor stability in aqueous solution. ##STR1##
Artesunic Acid (Compound 1)
compound 1 is derived from dihydroartemisinin (compound 2) having the formula ##STR2##
Dihydroartemisinin (Compound 2) ##STR3##
Artemisinin (Compound 3)
which, in turn, is prepared from artemisinin (compound 3). To overcome the ease of hydrolysis of the ester group in artesunic acid, the applicants have prepared novel derivatives of dihydroartemisinin. In these derivatives, the solubilizing moiety contains a carboxylate group, and is joined to dihydroartemisinin by an ether, rather than an ester, linkage.